destruction_flag_otomefandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Claes
| Funimation = | Japanese =キ一ス・クラエス | Romaji =Kiisu Kuraesu | Alias = | Epithet =Duke | Status =Alive | Age = * 15 years old (1st Year) * 16 years old (2nd Year) | Birthday = | Gender =Male | Height = | Weight = | Address = | Family = * Duke Ades Claes (Grand-father) * Duke Luigi Claes (Father) * Duchess Miri Diana Claes (Mother) * Katarina Claes (Step Older Sister) | Occupation =Student | Affiliation = | School =Magic School | Year/Course =3rd year | Magic =Earth | SchoolO =Student Council | JVA =Tetsuya Kakihara Sora Amamiya (Child) | EVA = | WNovel = | LNovel =Chapter 4 | Manga =Chapter 2 | Anime = }} Keith Claes (キ一ス・クラエス) is the 3rd capturable character in the game Fortune Lover and the stepbrother of Katarina Claes. He was adopted from a branch family because of his huge magical powers. he is treated coldly by his stepsister and stepmother. As a reaction to this lack of affection, he grew up to be a playboy. Background Keith is the capture target that was adopted into the Claes family seven years ago for his powerful magic. He’s a handsome boy with flaxen hair and blue eyes, and since he was neglected by his stepmother and stepsister, had a lonely upbringing and became a playboy type character because of it. And when he entered school, his loneliness was supposed to be healed by the heroine and he would fall in love, but to prevent that from happening, Katarina has been pulling him out of his room every day. During this time, without Katarina having to pull him out anymore it turned out that they were always together. Therefore, Keith shouldn’t have grown up lonely this time. This way, the heroine won’t heal his loneliness and he shouldn’t fall in love with her. However, Katarina still feel she failed from preventing him from being a trashy playboy, since Katarina always told him that he has to “treat girls gently and kindly,” and the result is that Keith has become a gentlemanly ladies’ man. Since he obediently obeyed his sister and treated women gently and kindly just as Katarina told him to, that’s a wonderful thing. However, as the years passed and the lovely Keith matured, he’s somehow become a guy that emits lots of sex appeal just like in the game. By the time Katarina realized this, all the noble daughters, and even all the female servants were hanging on to him and the ladies’ man had been completed. Game Background Keith's father was a distant relative of the Claes family, while his mother was a prostitute. In total, he has been raised by three different fathers. However, his mother was looked down upon by the Claes family for having been a prostitute, and he himself was also harassed greatly by the family members. One time, while he was being bullied, he invoked magic for the first time. His powerful magic injured his tormentors, and he ran off. Meanwhile, Duke Claes had heard about his powerful magic, and decided to adopt him as his son. However, Keith wasn’t ever truly accepted in the Claes house, either. Katarina, who had been a spoiled only child up until then, hated suddenly getting an adopted stepbrother. In addition, Duchess Claes misunderstood Keith to be an illegitimate child of Duke Claes, and her relationship with Duke Claes became icy. Since he was disliked by both Katarina and the Duchess, even the servants were not able to do anything for him. Therefore, he mostly confined himself to his room and spent his time alone. And as if to fill the loneliness within him, he grew up to be quite the playboy. Such a Keith met the heroine. At first he made a pass at the commoner heroine only because commoners were so rare for him to meet, but she was able to envelop him in such kindness that it gradually healed his loneliness, and he became attracted to her. And for the first time since he was born, he found someone he loved. Game Route In Keith’s route, the hard-working villainess Katarina Claes was featured extensively. Getting close to the duke’s family, the easy manner of exchanges with the heroine, the commoner enraged Katarina’s noble consciousness, and she tormented the heroine endlessly. *If the heroine captures Keith successfully, and gets the happy end–Just like the time with Prince Jared, since Katarina had been criminally harassing the couple, she was deprived of her status and exiled. After that, Keith left the Claes house, and married the heroine. *If the heroine fails to capture Keith, and gets the bad end–Keith would be unable to protect the heroine from Katarina’s harassment, and Katarina would inflict a deep wound on the heroine that would not disappear. In his despair, Keith would use his strong magic power to murder his onee-san Katarina, and then disappear. Relationships Maria Campbell- In the game, Keith would have fallen in love with Maria and protect her from Katarina’s harassments. Currently, Keith has no feelings whatsoever for Maria due to how Keith is in love with his step-sister, the current Katarina, who had filled the void of Keith's loneliness in his early childhood. Thus, Keith was badly flabbergasted when the current Katarina had assumed Keith had fallen in love with Maria. Category:Male Character Category:Magician